Our Promise Will Last Forever
by Miyuki Kamaru
Summary: Sasuke and Naurto were out training when Naruto suffered from exhaustion and a broken rib. Sasuke returned home after taking Naruto to the hospital and Naruto shortly shows up. A oneshot made a while ago. SasuNaru


**Yay my first oneshot I've written! I worte this a while back and it's posted on quizilla but since I now have an account here and I know my way around, I decided to update it a bit and post it on fanfiction. I think I did pretty good with this one, but I'll wait and see what other people think. lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, and never will, own Naruto or any characters. If I did. . . well let's just say, SasuNaru fans would enjoy it even more! Muahahahahahahahaha!**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking home by himself after training. He had to drop Naruto off at the hospital because he expended too much chakra. Sasuke was getting used to the blonde always passing out just so Naruto could surpass him. He sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. He took off his shoes at the doorway and laid on the couch.

He turned on the T.V. to find nothing on so he got up and got his book called 'That Was Then, This Is Now'. He loved to read, almost as much as he loved Naruto but he hasn't told anyone. Sasuke was the type of person to keep his feeling bottled up anyway, so he was used to it. He grabbed his book and laid on his bed.

He started reading when there was a knock at his door. He sighed and got up. Who would be knocking around one in the morning? Maybe a drunk friend, who knows. Sasuke wasn't ready to deal with another one tonight. When he answered the door, he found the last person he ever expected to find on his doorstep. It was Naruto.

"Oi, what's up dobe?" he asked. He was looking at the boy, wondering why he was out so late at night. Especially after what had happened a matter of hours ago.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for taking me to the hospital again." The blonde muttered. He was looking at Sasuke, with sorrow in his eyes. Naruto hated to make Sasuke do this at least once a week, but it didn't bother the rave a bit.

"No problem. It doesn't bother me to drop you off at the hospital." he said. He cursed himself for being straight forward but that was his nature, he guessed. Naruto just smiled up at the boy.

"Yeah well, I better be going, see ya around!" Naruto said, waving and running off. Sasuke sat there for a second before calling his name."NARUTO!" He yelled. Naruto turned around.

"Yeah? What is it?" He questioned. Sasuke didn't like the boy that much, so it seemed to Naruto anyway. Naruto took a step towards him, thinking Sasuke was going to give him something he might have dropped at the training grounds.

"Let's take a walk." he suggested. Naruto just shrugged and waited for Sasuke to come out. It was odd that Sasuke was being this nice to him but he wasn't complaining, he liked it better when they were friends. Sasuke caught up with him and they walked around for a while. They got to the edge of the forest and Sasuke pulled Naruto deeper in.

"Hey, what are you..." but Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand being placed on his mouth. Naruto shut up and followed Sasuke obediently. Once they got far enough, Sasuke let go of Naruto.

"Sasuke, what was that! I thought you were kidnapping me!" he yelled. Sasuke shook his head at the stupidity of Naruto.

"No, I uhhh... well... ummm... I wanted to.... to uhhh... tell you something." he stuttered. Naruto was a bit surprised that Sasuke was stuttering and Sasuke noticed.

"What is it?" The boy questioned. He didn't like the tone Sasuke had with him. Sasuke never stuttered, never. This must really be important to Sasuke.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll hate me more than you do now but.... I think... I might be... uhhh... gay..." Sasuke said. He looked away and Naruto stared right at him. Naruto just started to smile a bit.

"Why would you say that? Your going out with Temari, aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He swore that he saw them kiss. He knew that wasn't a dream. And Sasuke talked about her like she was the world. What was going on? Was Sasuke drunk??

"Yeah but... I don't like her as much as I do this one boy see... and I was wondering... if you could teach me how to ask him out?" Sasuke muttered. He was rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke silently thanked that it was dark out or Naruto would've been able to see the blush forming on the boy's face.

"Uhhh... sure, I guess. But you know I'm not gay, right?" said Naruto. That made Sasuke's heart sink but he looked at him smiling.

"Yeah Naruto, I know this." He said. He was mentally kicking himself this whole time because he knew Naruto wasn't gay. Why would he bring him out to the forest then? Sasuke didn't understand what when through his mind sometimes.

"Ok, I guess that you want to get to know him as much as you can then..." Naruto paused. He was thinking of how he would get a guy... if only...

"Oh! We could go ask Sai for help! He's gay!" said Naruto. Sasuke looked at him funny. He just sat there and shook his head. Naruto was, and forever will be, clueless.

"What, he is!" he yelled. Sasuke advanced towards Naruto and Naruto backed up and fell over. Naruto had a scared look in his eye as the moon shone and showed Sasuke's face. His eyes seemed to be hungry. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"You stupid idiot. I don't know what I see in you but I asked you because I want to be with you." said Sasuke, on his hands and knees, hovering above Naruto. Sasuke licked his lips a bit as he started to feel up the poor blonde chest.

"You... you want to... to be with... me?" Naruto said, his breathing becoming more labored. Naruto had no idea what the hell was going on. He was hoping this was all a terrible dream he would snap out of at any second. Naruto closed his eyes tight then opened the. Dammit.

"Yes idiot." said Sasuke, and with that, Sasuke roughly pressed his lips to Naruto. Naruto slowly tried pulling away but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Finally, Sasuke pulled away and Naruto looked up at him, fear in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what's up with you?" he muttered. Sasuke realized that he forced Naruto to kiss him and that wasn't right. Sasuke got up and ran away, leaving a confused and blushing Naruto lying on the ground. When Sasuke got to his house and shut the door, he fell to the ground, crying.

"Why am I like that? I didn't want to force Naruto to kiss me but... something inside me wanted more of him..." he muttered to himself. He heard a knock on his door and he got up, wiped his eyes and answered the door. Naruto was standing there.

"I don't want to talk." said Sasuke, looking down. He went to shut the door as Naruto pressed his hand against it, forcing it open.

"Look Sasuke. So you like me, no big deal. I just don't like you that way yet. Give it time Sasuke." Naruto tried to explain. He had never seen Sasuke like this, never. He was wondering what had come over the boy in just one night.

"I don't have time!" he yelled. He shut the door in Naruto's face and Naruto just shook his head and walked away. Naruto wasn't believing anything that happened so he just dropped it.

Later that night, Sasuke packed up his stuff and headed out. He was almost at the gate of Konoha when he saw Naruto walking his way. Sasuke decided to ignore Naruto and walked right past him. Naruto noticed Sasuke with a backpack, leaving the village and tears formed in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked, taking a step towards Sasuke. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around. He was trying to fight back all the tears that were ready to escape his eyes.

"No one wants me here so I'm going to start a new life somewhere else. Not like you care though." He said. He tried hiding the pain in his voice but no matter how hard he tried, his voice cracked like he was about to cry. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sasuke, don't go. I love you. Please stay... I cant stand to be without you." he said, crying in the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's reaction. A few hours ago, Naruto basically rejected him and now. . . Now he wanted Sasuke to stay?

Sasuke hugged his back and whispered, "Baka, your the one who said it'll take you a while to love me. I thought that you were trying to say 'I don't like you that much' in a nicer way." Sasuke explained, resting his head on Naruto's.

"No, that's not it at all! I was just a little confused at that point. I didn't know what to think. I kissed you back, I felt this feeling well up inside me after I left your house. I guess I was letting it sink in that... I'm gay too..." he muttered, lifting his head up to look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Naruto. Even though Naruto had been crying, he was still beautiful as ever. His eyes were deep blue and held worry in them. He also sensed love in the blonde's voice.

"I'm glad Naruto. You saved me from myself and I don't know how to repay you." he said, kissing him on the forehead. Naruto giggled a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You can promise me you'll love me and always be with me." Naruto said. Sasuke let a small smile appear on his lips as he kissed the blonde's head.

"I promise. Every morning I'll be there to love you, at night, I'll love you and even through all the bad times and good times, I'll love you. I can never stop loving you." he said, his onyx eyes becoming softer.

He pulled the Uzumaki close and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto kissed back and smiled. As soon as he pulled away, he rested his head on Sasuke's chest and looked at the stars with a smile on his face.

"I'll always love you too Sasuke." he said. They walked home together, hand in hand. Both were the happiest people alive. Sasuke finally had the boy of his dreams and Naruto, well Naruto was just glad someone loved him.

Sasuke ended his relationship with Temari and stared going out with Naruto. Even now, every morning, every night and through the good and bad, they still remind each other that they'll always love one another.

**I think I write pretty good stories now. Considering I've been trying to read my first story I've ever made. I've even tried to update it and make it better, but. . . there's really no hope for it at all. If enough people ask for it, I may post a few chapters. lol So yeah, wanna see Mackerz work when she was in 7th grade?? lol I'm betting not. But I love how far I've come with my story writing. If only I could branch out from Naruto. I'll try that later in life lol Well anyway, thanks for reading and I love reviews! *hint hint* lol Aio!**

**Yasuragi: Mackerz**


End file.
